Office Fun
by Raptorcloak
Summary: When Minato works in the office all day long, Tsunade shows up and helps him to relax in her own way. MinatoxTsunade. Part of Minato May. AU. Unrated version coming soon on DeviantArt.


Hello, my good subscribers and readers alike. Welcome to the first installment of Minato May with my sixth MinatoxTsunade pairing and what better way than to start off the story with my Minato pairing? Well, enjoy.  
Summary: After a long day of work, Minato is visited by Tsunade and she helps him relax in her own special way.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.

* * *

It was eight at night and Minato sat at his desk working. He had been working since the early afternoon and was nearly done. In fact, he hadn't even talked to Tsunade or Jiraiya thanks to the long day.

After this, he'd probably go back to his mansion and relax; that or go see how Tsunade was doing if she wasn't busy with anything. Knowing her, chances are she'd be more than happy to see him after such a long day and that was to him.

He sighed as he pulled the final document towards him and heard the door knock.

"Come in." Minato answered and the door opened to reveal Tsunade.

"Hi, Minato-kun." Tsunade said to him and he smiled at her in return. The buxom blonde smiled back at Minato as she shut the door and sauntered towards him.

"How are you, Tsunade-hime?" Minato asked.

"I'm doing okay. You've sure been at it; I haven't seen you all day." Tsunade said as she stood in front the desk.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Minato chuckled to Tsunade, who reached forward and gently trailed her finger underneath his chin.

"Oh, it is good to know that our village is in safe hands." Tsunade said to Minato, who stood up and kissed her gently on the lips. Their eyes met passionately and Minato stroked Tsunade's cheek endearingly.

Tsunade reached forward to do likewise to Minato and both blondes remain like so for a while before separating lips. Minato sat back down as Tsunade causally sat on the desk and watched him finish his paperwork.

"So, Tsu-chan, how's your day been so far?" Minato asked.

"It's the same old, same old for me." Tsunade said.

"How are Shizune and Tonton?" Minato asked.

"They're doing just fine." Tsunade responded as Minato finished his paperwork and set it to the side. He stretched his arms and sighed in relaxation.

"All done." Minato said and Tsunade walked to his side of the desk. She placed herself in his lap and lovingly wrapped her arms around him.

Minato placed his hands on Tsunade's back and she smothered her breasts on his chest. She placed her forehead on his and he carefully brushed her bangs out of the way.

"Well, Tsunade-hime, now that I'm done, do you want to do anything in particular?" Minato said and Tsunade's only response was her kissing his neck. She lowly chuckled as she rubbed her lips on his neck and he smiled as this action expressed how much she had missed him during the day.

He stroked Tsunade's back and blushed at her very ample breasts squishing on him. The female blonde's lips tenderly kept pressed against Minato's neck and he brushed his fingers through her bangs.

Tsunade stroked Minato's cheek as he held the buxom kunoichi close to him and she began kissing her way up to his face. She gently placed her lips on the left side of his face for a while before Minato made her lay against the desk and he smiled down at the lovely woman.

With the position they were in, Tsunade's breasts could have easily spilled out of her blouse and she began purring to Minato with a seductive expression on her face; obviously tempting him to do just that. He only smiled in response as he would do that eventually but for the time being, he just wanted to tease the lovely Senju woman.

He lowered his head down to her collarbone and began placing tender kisses on it. Tsunade simply smiled as she rolled her shoulders and allowed her robe to come off.

She kept her arms locked around him and held him close as he started brushing his tongue on her collarbone next. It smoothly rubbed on her clavicle and she trickled her fingers through his hair.

Tsunade lowly purred as Minato's slowly dragged his tongue on her neck and the blush on her face remained strong. She watched as her younger lover's kisses trailed down her and placed her palm on his face again.

This caught his attention as Tsunade brought her face closer to his and he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms and legs around him to hold him close.

As the blonde pair kissed, Tsunade's lovely bosom smothered against his chest and she moaned at the feeling. Once again, the blonde couple's tongues clashed as they stroked each other's face and their lips kept a tight seal between the two of them.

Minato's hand rubbed Tsunade's hips and her eyes shimmered in response. His eyes sparkled with lust and his lover pulled him closer by holding onto the thin front rope on his haori.

_"He sure is being energetic at this. As I thought, not even working all day long takes the energy from him."_ Tsunade thought to herself before Minato slightly lifted himself and gently placed his right palm on her breast. He blushed at the incredibly soft feeling and Tsunade lowly moaned into his mouth while he caressed it.

His hand buried itself into the softness of the pliable mound and separated his lips from Tsunade's. He placed him back slightly and looked down at her.

She puckered her lips at him and Minato undid her obi. The Slug Sannin purred as her lover took off the obi and opened her blouse, exposing her large bosom.

Minato smiled at the size of the mounds before palming what he could of them and sank his fingers into the tumultuous orbs. He kneaded them and fondled the large breasts.

He pressed them together and caressed the mounds. Low moans escaped from Tsunade's luscious lips as Minato's palms gently squeezed them and her tits began to grow hard from her lover's groping.

The male blonde rubbed the mounds together and his fingers groped them lustfully. Tsunade smiled at Minato as he pleasured the orbs of flesh and buried his hands into the soft flesh.

Tsunade gripped the desk as Minato's fingers massaged her breasts and caressed the mounds. He lowered his head down to the mounds and began placing delicate kisses on them.

She moaned as he slowly kissed his way to the center of her cleavage and planted his mouth on her nipple. He suckled it as it hardened from his groping and Tsunade reached forward to run her hand through his hair.

"Oh, you." Tsunade chuckled as Minato's lips remained on the hardening bud and worked on them. He squeezed both of the orbs and buried his palms into them.

Shortly afterwards, Minato sat in the chair with Tsunade in his lap and he continued to toy with her breasts. He pressed them together and smothered the mounds.

Tsunade moaned as Minato gripped her nipples and started tweaking them. Her hands placed themselves on the desk and held onto it as Minato pulled her tits up into the air with her breasts following.

"You're full of lust, aren't you, Minato-kun?" Tsunade asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no, hime." Minato answered before releasing them and she moaned as they jiggled. He cupped them again and stroked their large size with his fingers.

By now, Tsunade's blouse lie on the floor and Minato began licking her neck. His tongue smoothly licked against the crane of her neck and she looked back at him as he did so.

His tongue slide against Tsunade's neck and she felt her arousal beginning to grow. She lowly whimpered as Minato rubbed his tongue on her neck and toyed with them.

"You sure getting turned on pretty good, Tsunade-hime. Did you miss me that much today?"

"Of course I did." Tsunade answered before Minato released one of her breasts and guided his hand down to her crotch. He teasingly brushed his fingers on her crotch and rubbed the center on her trousers.

"What's say we try something more heated?" Minato said as he continued rubbing Tsunade's crotch and her legs quaked as a result. The female blond sighed as she realized that Minato was trying see how wet she was and knew something like this would happen.

"All right, Minato-kun." Tsunade answered as she spread her legs apart and placed her hands on top of Minato's to catch his attention. She turned around and smothered Minato's face with her breasts.

While doing so, Tsunade reached down and felt the erection inside of his pants. She smiled and held him close while his hand snaked into her trousers.

Easily finding his way to Tsunade's womanhood past her thong, he began rubbing her crevice and she whimpered. His fingers wriggled on her clit and she gripped his length before pumping it.

Minato groaned for a moment before licking Tsunade's breast and she blushed while pressing her ample orbs on his face. His face remained buried in her bosom and his hand brushed her womanhood.

Tsunade's eyes closed as Minato teased her pussy and removed his hand from inside her trousers. She stood up and leaned back against the desk.

Minato laid Tsunade on the desk again and gripped the waist line of her trousers. He slid them down her luscious legs and removed her thong.

His length stiffened at seeing her wonderfully curvaceous and toned body before he removed his shirt. He displayed his muscular chest and Tsunade purred once again at this.

Minato kneeled down to where his face was in front of Tsunade's womanhood and spread the folds apart. As he observed her soaked walls, he chuckled and licked her crevice.

Tsunade gripped the desk tightly as Minato inserted his fingers into her warmth and wriggled his fingers on her walls. He worked his fingers into her womanhood and brushed them slightly while simultaneously licking her clit.

She smiled down at Minato as his tongue dug into her wetness and tasted it vigorously. Minato's thumb remained planted on Tsunade's clit and circled around it the entire time.

Minato's tongue wiggled inside of Tsunade's walls and she moaned loudly. She palmed her right breast and fondled it to increase her arousal.

Tsunade moaned as she felt her release approaching as Minato's tongue worked itself into her entrance and enjoyed the taste of her innards. Despite being aware of Tsunade's arriving orgasm, he didn't stop the flow of his tongue licking into her womanhood and she howled as her inner liquids poured onto his tongue.

Tsunade panted as Minato addictively licked her release and marveled at the taste. After he was done, Tsunade sat up and looked at him deviously.

"Now, I gonna show you some double pleasure." Tsunade smirked as she got off the desk and kneeled down on the floor in front of Minato. She pulled down his pants and revealed his boxers; which resembled a tent thanks to his stiffness on the inside.

Tsunade smiled in anticipation as she pulled down his boxers and his length was now inches from her face. She licked her lips at the veins on his growth and looked up at Minato, who smiled down at her.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Tsunade seductively trilled before gripping his erection and began stroking it. Minato removed his headband and stored it inside his top desk; knowing he would be sweating like a maniac not very long from his current moment.

Tsunade pumped his length and the hardness of it pleased her. She brought her mouth closer to his length and began licking the underside of it slowly.

She palmed his balls and began bouncing them. She brushed her tongue on his erection and he shivered in joy at the warmth of her tongue.

Tsunade licked Minato's hilt down to his testicles and tenderly kissed them. Next, she licked both of them as slowly as possible and Minato groaned pleasurably once again.

She loved the taste as she moved back and opened her mouth. She placed her mouth on his member and Minato gripped the desk tightly in response.

Tsunade's yellowish-orange eyes looked up at Minato and she winked at him as she started sucking on him. He placed his hand on Tsunade's skull as the warmth of her mouth surrounded his erection and she continued to play with his balls simultaneously.

Minato moaned as he began to thrust into her higher orifice and her mouth worked skillfully on his manhood. Her tongue stirred around his length and she stroked the rest of it.

He pumped his manhood into her mouth and felt the warm feeling of saliva drenching it. Tsunade's fingers trickled through Minato's testicles and she listened to his pleased moans all the while.

The Hokage placed his hand on Tsunade's head and gently held onto her skull as she bopped it on his cock. His erection drove into her mouth and her tongue licked the tip of his erection.

She let out muffled moans as she tasted his member and stroked it. It wasn't long until she felt his length twitch inside of her mouth and he started gritting his teeth together.

He moaned with his lover as her mouth soaked his stiffness and her tongue tapped it. Minato let out a final groan as he ended his thrusts and his length sprayed his cum inside of her mouth.

Tsunade moaned before managing to gulp down what wasn't spilling out of her mouth and Minato panted. The buxom woman loved the taste of his semen and she opened her mouth.

As Minato began to remove his cock from Tsunade's mouth, she smirked and smothered her breasts on it. This caught him by surprise but he, of course, wasn't complaining as she proceeded to smother his hilt inside her great cleavage.

"Hime…" Minato moaned.

"I'm not done with you yet, Mina-kun." Tsunade purred to Minato as she rubbed her breasts together on his length and he moaned as he thrust into the ample valley of flesh. This made Tsunade's mounds jiggle on his cock and this added to the pleasure for him.

Tsunade's tongue started licking the top of Minato's erection again and since the feeling of her saliva hadn't left it, he could still mentally feel it. The blonde female kneaded her breasts together on his cock and he pummeled it into her breasts.

Her eyes seductively remained locked on Minato's pleasured face as his growth thrust into her breasts and he found himself holding the desk once again. Tsunade's breasts massaged Minato's length as he pounded it into them.

The mounds bounced on Minato's erection as he pumped them into her orbs of flesh and she rubbed them together. The pleasure Minato was feeling at the moment was unbelievably unlike anything he ever felt before

Minato smiled the entire time as Tsunade squeezed her tits on his hilt and smothered them together. She smoothly brushed her tongue on the head of his cock and moaned in delight as her nipples rubbed the veins of it.

Tsunade's tongue rubbed on Minato's growth as she pleased it with her large bosom and kept it encased inside of her mounds. She rubbed the jiggling orbs of flesh on his hilt and jerked it off with her large mounds.

The male blonde knew his length wouldn't last inside Tsunade's heavenly bust and that very thought was confirmed a moment later when he felt it twitch. Tsunade felt the twitch and smiled at Minato, who did likewise.

He sent his manhood into her breasts as she squished them on it and the feeling of it twitching slowed Tsunade's licking. She smiled and continued purring as her breasts bounced on Minato's manhood with her help.

Soon, Tsunade emerged victorious as Minato's member spasmed and his semen spurted onto her face. A complete look of pleasure formed on Minato's face as he came and Tsunade smiled at the release that splattered on her lovely face.

Some of it ran down her face into her cleavage and she licked what was closest to her face. After she was done, she released Minato's manhood and wiped off the remnants of his semen.

"All right, Tsunade-hime, how about we move to something for fun?" Minato panted to Tsunade, who smiled in response once she was done cleaning her face and stood up. He sat on the desk and Tsunade's ass leaned back over his lap.

He gripped her waist as her womanhood took in his erection and it snapped her hymen instantly. She moaned loudly as she sat in Minato's lap and he did likewise before gripping her waist for balance.

Minato commenced with a marathon of thrusts that flew into Tsunade's womanhood and her breasts began to heave from the impact. His length sharply rubbed against Tsunade's walls as she started bucking her hips and rode him.

He wasn't the least bit surprised that Tsunade's pussy felt as tight as it was while he shot his cock into her and her walls grinded it in return. Tsunade's hands reached back and planted them on the desk for more balance.

Minato jerked his crotch upright into Tsunade's womanhood and the blush on her beautiful face grew deeper. The male blonde's cock soared into Tsunade's pussy and she worked her hips together.

Both moaned loudly and Minato held onto his lover's small waist. Minato and Tsunade moaned loudly as their concurrent movements served to please both of their lower parts.

Tsunade held onto the desk as strongly as she could while Minato's erection jetted into her warmth and his manhood crashed into her walls. Her ample breasts jiggled high into the air from Minato's heavy impacts and she moaned loudly with him; neither one apparently concerned that anybody else who would possibly be in the Hokage administrative building might hear them.

Minato's crotch smacked against Tsunade's plump ass and she slightly leaned back. The yellow flash's hands snaked up her waist until they reached her breasts and held them.

This gave Tsunade a second reason to moan as loudly as she did while Minato began squeezing her mounds and burying his fingers into them. He rubbed the bouncing orbs together and Tsunade looked back at him.

Minato looked back up at Tsunade as her tongue hung from her mouth in a fit of wild lust and she smiled back at him. He sat up and kissed Tsunade; not being able to resist her lips anymore.

Cerulean eyes gazed into amber ones as the blonde couple deeply kissed and their tongues wildly battled inside of their mouths. Tsunade reached back and started stroking Minato's cheek lovingly.

Minato tweaked Tsunade's tits and pulled them down as he thrust deeply into her warmth. Her womanhood grew tighter on his cock as he pounded it into the depths of her entrance and he continued to grope her nipples.

He played with the hard buds and twirled his thumbs around them. The two licked each other's tongues and Tsunade worked her waist on his erection.

He slammed it into Tsunade's wetness and both of them sweated heavily. The busty kunoichi bucked her hips in complete tandem with Minato's as his swollen erection crashed into her walls and they milked it.

They later broke their kiss to lick each other's tongues and Minato rubbed Tsunade's breasts. The pleasure she gained from her lover's manhood made her orgasm come closer as he pummeled his erection into her walls.

By now, the blush on her face had deepened as much as possible and she continued to stroke Minato's cheek. He played with Tsunade's breasts as her eyes squeezed shut in total bliss and he lay on his back again.

Tsunade landed on him and continued to work her hips in an opposing direction. He and Tsunade worked their hips together as his cock pumped into her walls and they got ready to squeeze him dry.

Before they knew it, Tsunade's womanhood tightened around Minato's hilt and pulled on it strongly enough for his seeds to fly into her womb. Tsunade's eyes watered in pleasure as she felt herself being filled up and Minato gritted his teeth as his release sprayed from his woman's entrance.

Minato and Tsunade panted as their release poured out of her entrance down his length and onto the desk. The couple rubbed the sweat off their foreheads and looked at each other with pure love in their eyes.

Tsunade kissed Minato's cheek and he rested his hand on her belly. He nuzzled the blonde woman and she chuckled at him.

"Having sex on your desk…I'd never imagined we do something so kinky." Tsunade said.

"Well, life sure is full of surprises, don't you think?" Minato said.

"Makes sense to me." Tsunade said before lifting her womanhood off of Minato and she moved onto the floor in front of the desk. She flexed her arms and Minato literally flashed behind her to grip her ass.

"Want more, Tsunade-hime?" Minato asked.

"Do you even have to ask, Minato-kun?" Tsunade said as Minato eased his length into her pussy and gripped her forearm. He held onto it as he thrust into Tsunade's warmth and her other arm held onto the floor.

She moaned as Minato's length flew into her tightness and her breasts swayed forward freely. He thrust forward into his lover and she looked forward with absolute lust formed in her eyes.

Tsunade's ass tapped Minato's crotch and he held onto her forearm while his other hand rested on her rear. Minato closed his eyes in total pleasure and smiled as he slammed himself into Tsunade's core.

Her breasts jiggled forward and Minato moaned as his erection pumped into her insides. His cock rumbled Tsunade's insides as he thrust forward and her eyes sparkled in pure ecstasy.

Minato's vein-covered manhood rammed into Tsunade's entrance and she shivered in pleasure at how big he felt inside of her. He gripped Tsunade's other forearm and pounded his length into her pussy.

His eyes closed in pure and Tsunade's eyes nearly rolled up into her skull. Tsunade's breasts flew forward and she moaned loudly with her lover,

Tsunade brought her rear back against Minato's lap as he held onto her forearms and she easily relied on him for balance. Minato's length rocketed forward into Tsunade's entrance and rammed it into her warmth.

Both blondes moaned as Tsunade's entrance grinded Minato's erection and her eyes closed. The sounds of flesh colliding sounded throughout the room and sweat dripped rapidly from the two.

Minato moaned before Tsunade's womanhood coiled around his cock again and his semen splattered on her walls. The two moaned and shook in pleasure as Minato's semen sprayed out of Tsunade's warmth and the remnants flooded onto the floor.

He pulled Tsunade back to him and she smothered her lips against his to share a deep, passionate kiss. Minato removed his semen-covered manhood from Tsunade's warmth and allowed her to wrap her arms around him.

Minato wrapped his arms around Tsunade in a loving fashion and stroked her back. She began pushing him back until he was on the desk and sank her womanhood back onto his erection.

The blue-eyed blonde moaned and Tsunade seductively chuckled before beginning to roll her hips forward. Minato began to thrust upright into Tsunade's low crevices and he palmed her breasts.

His fingers squeezed them and kneaded them. Tsunade smiled down at Minato lustfully and the blush hadn't left her face at all; though with the excitement she was feeling, it would be crazy for it vanish.

Minato pumped his cock into Tsunade's tightness and she moaned as she felt his cock reaching her belly as he thrust. The Hokage's manhood slammed into Tsunade's and he massaged her breasts together.

To Tsunade, the speed of his length may have been insane but that wasn't to say she disliked it. His throbbing member pummeled into her walls and she wiggled her hips forward.

"Excellent movements, Tsunade-hime." Minato moaned to his lover.

"I'll say the same to you, Minato-kun." Tsunade moaned in response to her man and she placed her hands on his shoulders for balance. She wiggled her hips on Minato's length and her walls grinded his cock.

Minato rubbed Tsunade's breasts together and he sat up to smother his head against her jiggling bosom. She wrapped her arms around his back and held his face to her bouncing orbs of flesh.

His spiky hair brushed against her mounds and he held onto her ass. Minato's fingers held onto the plump rear flesh and Tsunade moved her hips forward in a wanton fashion.

She groaned in pleasure as Minato's length hit her weak point and she whimpered at his superior speed. Tsunade smiled down at Minato as he opened his mouth and carefully bit into her left breast.

He sank his teeth into the mound slowly and Tsunade moaned as she came first once again. Minato's cock then erupted a burning wave of semen into Tsunade's stomach and she howled in total pleasure.

Her eyes glistened as brightly as a burning star before Minato finished blasting his white tsunami in her and fell onto his back. Tsunade fell forward and landed on him.

The blonde woman's breasts flattened against him and she panted with him. Minato and Tsunade lay on the desk as they sweated heavily onto it and panted.

Eventually, Minato gently placed his hand on Tsunade's cheek and stroked it while kissing her once again. Blue eyes found yellowish-orange ones as the blonde couple made out before resting on the desk.

"Tsunade-hime, do you want to get some dinner after this?" Minato asked.

"Sure thing, Minato-kun." Tsunade said before Minato kissed the diamond mark on her forehead and she rested on him. Unbeknownst to the couple as they rested, Jiraiya sat in a nearby tree and had witnessed their entire tryst from start to finish.

As he had the biggest nosebleed known to man, he began writing his new **_Icha-Icha Paradise _**story which would be named **_Golden Paradise_**. Jiraiya looked at his former teammate and student a final time before smiling at them and leaving to finish writing what would be his most successful book ever.

* * *

There's the first installment of Minato May and sorry I took so long with it; I had an allergy cold one week that hindered me. I hope all who reads this enjoys it and this is the final MinaTsu lemon before I get to work on **_Fresh Starts_**. I've always found having sex in the office kinky and I decided to write a lemon about that very situation. Don't worry about MinatoxMeixKushina as I'll release it tonight and this is just to show I've been working on my Minato stories.

Sayonara for now.

* * *

_Omake_

_Jiraiya sat outside counting the money he made and smiled at his new book._

_"Minato, Tsunade, your office-fun saved my career." Jiraiya chuckled in happiness._

_"What?!" Tsunade's voice came from behind him and he turned around to see the angry blonde woman._

_"Oh, hey, Tsunade. How's it going?" He nervously said._

_"You never learn, do you?" Tsunade growled as she held her hand up and gathered chakra in it._

_"What are you doing?!" Jiraiya screamed in terror as Tsunade's hand held up a Rasengan and he took off screaming with the busty blonde pursuing him._


End file.
